ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:2008 - (09/09/2008) The Version Update Is Here!/Level Sync
Can anyone confirm if the formular of LevelSyncedAttribute = round((Attribute/3)*(SyncedLVL/EquipBaseLVL)) is working for all equipments? Nemumancer 17:12, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Where did that formula come from? :Tested the formula with "Fire Ring" which gives +15 attack on Firesday, it's level 65 ring. Syncing to level 55, the formula should be (15/3)*(55/65), 5*0.846 = 4.23 attack or +4 attack. :However, when I tested it and equipped it, it gave only +3 attack. :Anyway, I heard someone say that equipment scales based on "average"(non-HQ) equipment that's available at the synced level. :For example - Lets say you're using Genbu's Kabuto at level 65, Genbu's Kabuto usually gives +15 VIT. :But Synced at 65, instead of giving +13 VIT(scaled proportionally), it'll only give +2 VIT since the "average" head equipment at 65 only gives +2 VIT. :And if you are using Genbu's Kabuto at level 15, it'll simply give no +VIT, since no head piece at level 15 gives VIT. :I haven't tested it but that's what I have been told on how equipment is scaled. :Also if there's not a "non-news" page for Level Sync/capped equipment already on FFXIclopedia, we should make one. Petco 23:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC) "All pets other than wyverns will vanish when Level Sync is activated. Any monsters charmed by a beastmaster will be released with enmity intact, so care should be taken to ask them to "Leave" before activating Level Sync." i am SO glad they told us this instead of letting us find out the hard way. that would be pretty bad to join a PT on bst and have your pet uncharm and kill everyone.--Littledarc 20:43, 8 September 2008 (UTC) also i'd like to note: when our Designee leveled up all party buffs were lost and our BST lost their pet. I'd guess its a glitch I don't see how SE would want that to happen but who knows Gov 00:03, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :This didnt happen to me. my pet stayed charmed. maybe it was just bad timing?--Littledarc 06:17, 9 September 2008 (UTC) this also happened to me as well. i was the sync person and all buffs plus TP was lost. other then that i love the level sync-- Dustcoyote September 9,2008 If Evasion Stats are negated. Does that mean even the negative ones are as well? So wearing earrings with +Attack -Evasion will basically be only +Attack? And full Hauberk Set will be godly, even if you only get +1 accuracy and attack out of each piece? --Nuala Phoenix And on the same token if Enmity is taken away, does that make WAR AF useful as DD gear? Just speculation. -- User:Blastwave2k Another interesting note: If you log out while Level Sync is active, your character stats will reflect the synced level during character selection of the game login. -- Wartoc 06:08, 9 September 2008 (UTC) [Adventuring_Fellow_GuideFellow] cant be used, if you have out is well disband. --02:08, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed you do not get crystals even if you have signet on. I haven't tested this with sanction but at lvl 24-26 in Yuhtunga Jungle we did not receive a single crystal for about 2 hours of leveling. Shadowkage 11, September 2008 :Maybe the area was controlled by beastmen at the time? We had no problems with crystal drops last night at kuftal tunnel with level sync. --Rimabo 12, September 2008. As a note to mages out there, if you level and need to use a new scroll, you won't be able to do so under the cap if your capped level is too low to use the spell. You will need to remove the level sync before it allows the scroll to be used. For example: I leveled to 65 SCH the other day in a party synced to level 59. I wasn't able to use the scroll for Anemohelix until the level sync was removed. As long as we were synced below 65 I could not use the scroll, as if I was really 59, not 65. --BroneDragon 03:38, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :That's to be expected... Not like if you'd used the scroll you'd be able to use the magic anyway, so what's the point? It's like when monomi came out for instance, you could buy that, and learn it as ???75/NIN37. But if you level brd to 60, and get a scroll of carnage elegy, you can't use the scroll as ???75/brd37, because your brd is only 37, level sync works the exact same way, you can only use a scroll in a situation where you would normally be able to use the magic learnt from the scroll. --Blazza 03:36, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Negative Effects on Sync'd Gear It would appear, from SE's explanation that uses specific gear that bonuses will be either adjusted or ignored. Penalties will not be altered. --Ctownwoody 02:56, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I must've either misread that part, or skipped it entirely. Noticed that when you sync Hume RSE gear all the way down to 10, you don't actually get any bonuses, but you do get -1 to all stats...Kinda lame, turns "No, you don't need level appropriate gear to party with your lower level friends" into "yeah, you actually do need level appropriate gear to avoid taking penalties we didn't bother to adjust." Kind of irritating, but I guess I'll get over it, and carry around "sync friendly" gear.Sondergaard 03:14, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::It seems not all negative effects are kept. Fire Ring, which gives +15 attack and ranged attack on and -15% HP on firesday, when used in Level Sync, the attack and defense value of the ring is scaled but the -15% HP does not scale. ::Either that -15% max HP down is affecting my "unsynced" HP and not my level Sync HP, thus appearing to not change, OR level sync doesn't keep certain "special effect" negative effects. It's probably the former but just noting this. Petco 22:54, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Stats by class? Did only a little testing with a level 14 WAR that leveled to 15 while I was experimenting. Centurion's Scale Mail was reduced to 10 DEF while under sync (equivlent to Scale Mail of level 10) and a Wolf Mantle +1 was reduced to Def 1 (Rabbit Mantle at level 4). Savage Gauntlets became Def 3 (no analog besides the level 1 rse) and my Trump Crown was an unknown def value, but at level 14 was only +10 hp/mp, and at 15 was the full +14. Garrison Hose was sync'd to 5 def, equivlent of Slacks or Leather Trousers. So I can't help but wonder if perhaps the statistical values of items are being synced to the nearest gear of the same "Type" (scale mail for scale mail) that the level would be capable of? Further curiousities: Spike Necklace, NO positive stats at all. Brave Belt, def not observed, no other positive stats. Brave Belt could have been analoged to Warrior's Belt under this theory, though. Also, the Wolf Mantle +1 was given the defense value of a Rabbit Mantle, NOT the defense value of a Rabbit Mantle +1. I believe SE pointed out at one point that HQ items would still be superior to NQ gear? So why not Sync it to the HQ of Rabbit, and give +2? Also of note, when the WAR leveled and we were still synced, he lost all TP, which wouldn't normally have happened. --Linoth 05:08, 9 September 2008 (UTC) What level did you synch to User:Linoth? Also i did a little bit of testing on my own also. The Naglering which gives you +20 att at lvl 74 only gives you +3 at level 37. I would also like to point out that a Byrnie +1, that gives you +25 att at level 60 doesnt add any at level 37. I'm also wondering if it scales in intervals of every 10 levels or something. like for example at level 30 the Naglering only gives you +3 att at level 30, but possibly at level 40 it gets bumped up to +5? Of course alot more testing is going to have to be done, especially for the equipment that doesnt have all "visible stats" (i.e. Accuracy, Ranged Accuracy, Ranged Attack). But i feel that it will come in time. And also to any Mods out there that are reading this, do you plan on making separate pages for each piece of equipment to show level synch stats or are you going to try to incorporate it into the existing pages? Zer02325 16:02, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :I suppose I should have been more specific on that. Synced from a level 37 Dragoon down to 14 DRG (and later 15 DRG when the Warrior leveled). Also tried a few weapons in Promyvion since my armor selection is limited. Lance gave the same attack rating as Royal Squire's Halberd, while those are both completely different Polearm types. It only occured to me after I started testing that gear I have available to me doesn't lend well to very detailed experiments. Garrison Hose does have less defense than heavier armor at the same level though, so getting scaled back to "light armor" such as a Tunic set or Leather Trousers would follow. It'll be interesting to see what turns out and what gets tweaked. --Linoth 20:53, 9 September 2008 (UTC) 75 BST scaled down to 23 BST Angel's Ring (CHR4) gave 1 CHR. i am really hoping they tweak the sync effects a bit. it seems a little nerfed that +40 CHR beomes +5 CHR after being level synced (+3 of that was from one piece of level 14 gear, so really +37 to +2). i am however VERY happy with the scaling of DEF (taru are squishy).--Littledarc 06:23, 9 September 2008 (UTC) At 51 BST, syncd to 32 My 18 CHR got scaled to 13. The only pice I had that was above that was the Corsette +1, so basicly, +6 CHR was reduced to +1. Of course following Beastmaster Equipment Guide If correct means that there is no belt with CHR on it before the Corsette +1. So in that respect it was still the best thing I could equip for charm. Even so, hearing about the Angel's Ring being droped to +1 isn't that bad when you consider the Opal Ring is only +1 and they are both NQ for the levels you can equip them. I'm sure some of the scaling needs to be ajusted. Also, I don't think they should drop evasion entirely, At 50, my NIN has almost +30 evasion and all of the gear ranges from 25 to 40. So if they drop all the evasion from gear higher than 50 and I sync with another NIN, my gear would be worlds better than his.--Dyamalos 07:56, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Regarding the Savage Gauntlets and Brave Belt "discrepancies", I'd point out that there are def 3 All Jobs gloves available (e.g. Smithy's Mitts), and that Brave Belt and Warrior's Belt do not share the same job list and thus would be of distinct 'type'. The equipment database I've been building actually tracks full job lists as 'job profiles', so it will be interesting to do some testing based on listing equipment that falls within the level cap and matches the job profile of the capped equipment. Incidentally, if this kind of 'type' distinction is correct, weapons may be a much more stable and simple thing to cope with using under a cap, as for many weapon categories, the subdivisions of types are not that significant. There seems to only be a very few types of Scythe, Great Katana, Great Axe, and only one type of Katana. Worst offender in terms of number of job profiles per weapon category is Swords at 26, followed by Daggers at 18 and Staves at 15 (that includes All Jobs and weird stuff like trial weapons). By way of comparison, the most job profiles per armor slot goes to Hands at 79, trailed closely by the other visible slots (77, 77, 77 and 76) with the exception of Sub, which comes in lowest at 14 (Shields and Grips are counted, off-hand weapons for DW are not). --Lunaryn 15:08, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Sync'd member too far away. I went Sync'd with a 32 BST and went to Gusgen to fight bombs. It worked well But on one kill we got the message that he was too far away for us to get EXP, when the bomb was near enough for me to see the damage and he was healing right next to me. It never happened again, but I wonder if anyone else saw it.--Dyamalos 07:32, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Sync in capped areas Sync doesn't seem to work in lvl capped areas. You get a message that "one or more members of your party are currently under the effect of a status which prevents sync". I suppose it's the level cap, since I wasn't under any other status effects I was aware of... While we've all seen this pic of an Aegis/Valor PLD in promies, I think that was just a promo gag by SE >_< Personally I don't see any way it would be possible to sync yourself down in a capped zone. Once you enter, you're capped to x, and can't wear your 75 gear. So even if you sync afterwards, you're 'actual' level is still x, and you shouldn't be able to equip any gear above that lvl.. unless they decide that the 'sync' effect overwrites the 'cap' effect, which seems unlikely, but possible. And if you can sync to the 'original' level (before the lvl cap is calculated), that would be unfair to parties where all members are above the cap x, 'cause they can only sync to a level higher than the x, and when the cap is placed upon them, they'd still lose any gear that's higher than lvl x. Well, that's just possibilietes, at least for now, it seems that synching doesn't work in capped zones. Or maybe just some of them. I tried to do it in Pso'Xja (60 cap area), anyone has any similar/different experience on that? Zaphor 12:46, 9 September 2008 (UTC) According to SE's description, level capped areas SHOULD sync your armor. Though it could just be a glitch. As for one overwriting the other, I think a level cap like BCNM will overwrite a synced level cap but still be able to equip your gear. Either way, I see updates regarding this function to be coming soon. i went into promy holla with 3 pieces over 30 and the gear stayed onlego 14:50, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Ok, I tried the same thing with promies just now.. It synced me automatically, without doing anything. Maybe that would have worked in Pso'Xja too, but I was already below cap, so I didn't really notice. So maybe it just doesn't work when you try to synch further down in an already capped zone? 'cause like, the cap already counts as a form of lvl sync? My best guess so far.. someone would have to try to go there with a pre 30 player and try to cap down to his level or something. Zaphor 15:47, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Prior to the update, SE said that capped zones would automatically be considered level synced and you could not further reduce your level inside them. All the experiences stated here seem to agree with that so what's the problem? If you have higher level gear equipped when you go in, you will keep it on. If you are lower level than the level cap then you go in as normal. The real question is can you macro gear (gear above the sync level) changes while level synced? Since they remove most of the good effects from the items anyway, there probably isn't a reason to though. Also for the people above that are complaining that level sync nerfs their gear. If you read the SE statements prior to the update they said that ANY gear that was synced would be roughly equal to the NQ gear available for the synced level so that crafters could still make money on HQ gear. My opinion is that level sync was designed for XP parties not really level capped areas and especially not for BCNM type fights. They still want people doing BCNMs to have level appropriate gear, but if you want to level with your buddy that just started, they want to make that easier. Sure your gear will suck capped, but you don't need top of the line gear to level. Still need it to do events though, which is fair. ShadowKatze 16:26, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :I don't usually like to say nasty things about people, but Zaphor, you're an idiot. Read the info before you ask stupid questions. There are basically two reasons for level sync. 1: to cap higher level players to that of a chosen member in the party for exp, and 2: to scale current equipment down to that level. So yes, it is completely possible to have an aegis pld in promyvion, however, all his equipment will be scaled down to something of equivalent value at that level. Also, level synch will not work in areas that already have a level cap, and seriously, why the hell would you want to? Who goes to promyvion for an exp party? There's not really any reason to enter any level capped area in the game if you're under the level of that cap, (except sacrarium for the exp scroll quest) these aren't exp areas so you want all the advantage you can get. :Now onto the actual method of scaling, it seems kinda screwy, I'm annoyed that a lot of people have asked such weird questions without simply walking into promyvion or getting a low level person in your party to sync to and test it out. Walahra Turban when equipped in promyvion gave ~14mp, and no HP. Blu AF body gave some defence and a trickling of hp/mp, nothing else. Penitent's rope gave +1 to INT and MND, as did warwolf belt give +1 to STR DEX VIT. Pretty much all my gear was reduced to just 1 stat in this fashion. However there were some exceptions to this: Wivre Mask, a level 6x head piece which usually has +2 STR/VIT, still gave +1, making it damn decent for level 30. Smilodon Mantle +1, a back piece around the same level that gives 5 STR, gives absolutely nothing. It is also important to note, as was announced before the update was even released, that all negative stats will remain as they are. This is why errant slops will give you -6 STR DEX AGI and VIT. The reason they give nothing back (aside from a little DEF) I think is as people above have surmised, there is nothing really at this level that gives those boosts. :Overall, I think the level sync for armour is the cheap option for level capped events. As long as you avoid gear like haubergon and errant (although errant might be fine at a 40 50 or 60 cap, since it's a mage piece and STR don't matter a damn) then you should have quite a useable set of gear for lowbie exp parties, BCNM's and CoP missions. If you do a LOT of any of these, then buying the appropriate gear is the way to go. The level sync gear option is for end-game players who don't have space or simply can't be bothered to keep gear for level capped events. Your full valor+1, Excalibur (or Burtgang) and Aegis will be very similar to the full centurion's armour set and centurion's sword (hell, it may even be worse) while doing Promyvion - Dem for your friends, but damnit! You'll look good doing it! Seriously though, aside from the negative effects not scaling with the positive and some things being dropped entirely (my +26 hmp build does nothing at all at level 30, but my Fortitude Torque gives me +1 VIT! <_<), level sync is a great way to clear up some more inventory space in a fashion that PS2 can cope with. Still, I think we can expect some tweaking to happen, especially on those negative effects. --Blazza 16:43, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::Bah, ShadowKatze beat me to it. But to answer your questions, while under level sync you can change gear in all the usual ways, as long as your character is high enough to equip it normally. The reason people are complaining is because things like errant give ALL the negative effects and NONE of the positive effects. Also, as I mentioned, if you want to do level capped stuff a lot, then get level capped gear. If you just do the occasional BCNM or CoP mission or whatever, or just wanna fill in a spot in your friends exp party 'cause they can't find members, then screw it, use your 75 gear, play around until you find a build with the best out-come for that level, and don't hit any of your gear change macros accidently. --Blazza 16:43, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::I admit that my inability to read/interpret one line of text spawned this now obsolete section on this page. Still there are very good reasons to sync down to another players level in a capped zone, even for one of the two reasons you stated yourself: EXP. Also it's not a question of what you wanna do with it, but what you can do with it. So you can EXP regardless of level now, as long as it's not in a capped zone. Don't know why it shouldn't be possible, but that's a different topic. So yes, I didn't read the line about not being able to sync while under the effect of another level restriction, problem solved. Zaphor 23:31, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::There's clearly more than one line you didn't read. Also, I said EXP scroll, not EXP. But anyway, please give me one specific example where you would want to be even lower than the level cap in a level capped zone. And don't just say for an EXP party, be specific, all the level capped zones are full of pretty tough mobs for the level already, with the exception being promyvion. I have heard of merit parties in promyvion that manage to pull in about 10k an hour, but you just need to go up a couple of floors for that, rather than taking your level down. All I can say is that must have been a pretty extreme level 30 party, because empty give crap exp. --Blazza 04:00, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::No there's not and yes, you said EXP. You also said EXP scroll, on an unrelated matter, so what are you going on about? You want an example even though I already said that this section is obsolete and that I made a mistake? Alright, I'm gonna give you one and then please stop flaming people for no reason other than spamming this talk page. If you have anything else to say, send me message, 'cause I'm pretty sure nobody else cares about this now. ::::The one example you asked for is in my first post on this page and the reason for this section. It's the 60 capped Pso'Xja area, which happens to be a very good BLM camp.. starting at level 54. So me and my 61 friend got excited about level sync and wanted to duo there, but no, it wouldn't let us. It was my mistake and I admit that. But still there's several ways to use capped areas for stuff like that, and just 'cause you don't know about them, doesn't mean they're not there. Another reason might be downscaling further for testing purposes of certain equipment and direct comparison of different levels. Especially now, when that stuff is still new and testing needs to be done. But doesn't matter. If it's possible, people will find uses for it. It's not, so who cares. Zaphor 17:13, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::What do you mean by "it wouldn't let us in the level 60-cap [[Pso'Xja] area]]"? You do understand that :::::* A) The update added two things, actual level gear in capped condition and level sync. Those are two separate things, even though they both interact and modify the other. :::::* B) The addition of Level Sync did not force anyone to change the way they go about anything in the game, it is only an option. :::::* Capped areas still are capped. :::::* You can still wear gear appropriate to the level cap if you wish. :::::* You can still make parties based on actual level rather than syncing people down. :::::Why are people complaining about all of this, and especially complaining about things that don't even exist, like "why can't I level sync in promyvions?". ...Read the update notice! :::::Those two additions mentioned above did not force anyone to change the way the play the game. Other player's actions may do that, such as people only wanting to make Sync'd groups for xp, but that is not a rule created by SE or the game. :::::Read the information, understand it before you start complaining, like Blazza said. - Hiachi 07:58, 25 September 2008 (UTC) True Story: This guy rings up the pc support line, the following converation went something along the lines of: :Guy: Oh hi, my computer isn't working. :Operator: What do you mean it isn't working? :Guy: The screen is blank. :Operator: Is the light on the monitor on? :Guy: No. :Operator: Is the monitor plugged into the computer? :Guy: Yes. :Operator: Is your computer switched on? :Guy: It won't turn on. :Operator: Is the power cable to the computer plugged in properly? :Guy: I don't know. :Operator: Have a look at the back of the computer and see if it's connected properly. :Guy: I can't see. :Operator: Why can't you see? :Guy: It's dark. :Operator: Why is it dark? :Guy: The power went out and the lights are off. :Operator: Do you still have the original packaging for your computer? :Guy: yes. :Operator: Okay, I'll need you to get all your original packaging, and send your computer back to the distributors, and tell them you're too fucking stupid to own a computer. Moral of the story? Find out how something works before you complain that it doesn't. I admit, you do have a point about the 60 cap area in Pso'Xja, I thought that camp was in the uncapped area. But still, learn what you're complaining about before you complain, or prepare to be laughed at. ShadowKatze may have answered your questions a lot more politely than I did, but s/he still thought you were stupid. --Blazza 05:44, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Weapon Skill Points & Level Sync Now I realize that its only the second day since Level Sync has been introduced but has anyone been able to confirm if KS weapons or the WSNM trial weapons get Weapon Skill Points when sync is activated? --Ravenbe 20:17, 9 September 2008 (UTC) *'Yes'. It was confirmed by myself and the WAR/SAM in our level 70 sync'd party last night. --Ctownwoody 23:34, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ** Interesting! Now this begs the question if its possible when sync'd at the lower levels too. --Ravenbe 14:42, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ***Yes it is. However, the KSNM and WSNM weapons are truly gimpy when not sync'd. Gear that gets sync'd is disproportionately gimped. Ergo, it follows that the weapons would not just be gimpy, but actually super-gimpy. --Ctownwoody 16:40, 10 September 2008 (UTC) **** Yes, it is, but theres a few considerations and tests to be made yet. Watch Unlocking a Myth discussion. I will put more information about Level Sync and Mythic Weapons there. Its confirmed it does work for WS Trials, for example, if you sync @ Lv.70 or above. I did my Sword Trial for Savage Blade with Level Sync 72 with Octave Club on off-hand and got WS Points done in a few hours, Althoght, I've never tested to Sync @ Lv.72 to use Octave Club in off-hand and keep Lv.75 Weapon on main-hand to try to earn WS Points, and thats my test running now. -- Sephirothknight ***** Well I believe you have to sync 70 or higher to get WS Points. I've done over 500-600 Blade: Chi's and Retsu's synced around 30, 40, 50, 60. Still getting the hp stats from trail weapon. So I do not think they count. --Siion 02:22, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Stats Not Proportional I did a bit of testing with a few gear pieces and notices that even with a small amount of lvls between you and the armor, the stats still are highly weakened. The main item I tested was Penitent's Rope. From 10-29 it gave none of it's INT+5 or MND+5. From 40-50 it only gave +1 to each stat. From 51-59 it gave +2 to each. 59 is one lvl away and 60% of it's stat bonus are removed. IccarusofAsura 21:44, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Testing from Prommy After my somewhat limited testing, I have to agree with a lot of what Linoth said. It seems that S-E have some kind of lookup table that the game uses, to see what each stat should cap at, and each equipment slot has its own caps (With the exception of weapons, which would seem to get a straight decrease depending on the difference between your cap and the weapon's level?). However due to lack of jobs, I'm unable to do the proper tests I'd like to. The game seems to always get NQ stats for your capped gear! For example, capped rings in prommy will give +1 in their stat, which is the same as level 14 NQ rings. I'd be interested to see if ring stats will begin to cap at +2 at exactly level 36, when the next set of rings become available. Same with defense and other stats, my armour as black mage was always reduced to within 1-2 points of the NQ Seer's piece for that slot. Neck items seem to cap at +2 stats in prommy(The same as NQ Spike Necklace - maybe they aren't job specific?) However, as a black mage, my AF boots (usually give +3AGI) gave 0 AGI while capped at 30. Bounding boots give +3 AGI at level 7, but I'm unable to test if this is because: * BLM can't get any AGI while capped, until a higher level * BLM can't wear bounding boots, so they didn't take bounding boots into account. * No job will get AGI on feet until a higher cap, because bounding boots aren't taken into account at all. From other people's experience, things like the monk headgear and power gi were taken into account, so I'm inclined to believe this is either a job specific or an "equipment type" thing, where you can't get, say, STR from a high level mage gear that has str, if only heavy armour has STR at your capped level. Also, I'd be interested to see what stats something like a Kirin's Osode gives at level 15, where you can't get say INT on a body piece but you can get STR from power gi. Can anyone confirm/deny any of this? You can prolly get a good indicater by taking level 74 rings into prommy (My highest job is level 53) If this works, it'll be pretty easy to make a simple table showing stat caps by level and equip slot, and at worst, a few tables for armor type, will be able to convey all the info people need to make good equipment decisions based on the level they are going to cap at. I think this would explain why Penitant's Rope doesnt give any stats until 29-30, and similar cases - it's because you can't get a comparible piece that gives those stats(Merc.Captain's Belt) until that level.--Jamiesan 16:20, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I do strongly believe in the look-up table theory. Last night I took my PLD to Promyvion-Mea, and jotted down the increase in stats from my gear. I noticed that most of the increases were analogous to the highest stat boost that NQ equippable gear at that level would provide. Here are my current findings. Format: Gear Piece: +Stat gained/Stat on equipment (analogous gear for this stat) *Koenig Shield: 8/22 Defense (Kite Shield) *Fang Earring: +2/4 Attack (Beetle Earring) *Insomnia Earring: +2/15 HP (Opal Earring), +4/15 MP (Morion Earring) *Royal Guard Collar: ??/6 Defense, +4/4 Attack (Tiger Stole), Accuracy??? *Walahra Turban: +15/30 MP (Silver Hairpin), +0/30 HP *Gallant Coronet: 13/24 Defense (Eisenschaller), +1/3 MND (Traveler's Hat/Garrison Sallet) *Gallant Surcoat: 24/47 Defense (Eisenbrust) *Haubergeon: 24/45 Defense (Eisenbrust), -5 AGI, Accuracy??? *Gallant Gauntlets: 9/16 Defense (Eisenhentzes), +11/11 HP (HM/TT RSE), +1/3 DEX (Centurion's Finger Gauntlets) *Fourth Gauntlets: 9/13 Defense (Eisenhentzes), Accuracy??? *Dusk Gloves: 9/24 Defense (Eisenhentzes), +12/20 HP (HM/TT RSE), +3/5 Attack (Ryl.Ftm/Legionnaire's) *Gallant Breeches: 17/34 Defense (Eisendiechlings) *Dusk Trousers: 17/47 Defense (Eisendiechlings), +2/14 Attack (Bastokan Subligar?) *Gallant Leggings: 8/14 Defense (Eisenschuhs), +10/15 HP (???) *Dusk Ledelsens: 8/23 Defense (Eisenschuhs), +10/15 HP (???) *Amemet Mantle: 4/7 Defense (Wolf Mantle) *Swordbelt: 3/4 Defense (Chain Belt) Invisible stats like Accuracy, Evasion, and Enmity were untested. Stats not mentioned were tested, just that there was no gain (e.g. Gallant Coronet normally gives HP, it didn't in Promy.) Note that RG Collar gave the full 4 Attack even though it's capped. Also note that my Defense was capped at Eisen-equivalent amounts regardless of the Defense of the armor I was equipping. --FFXI-Armando 14:50, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Level 27 nin testing I went out and tested many pieces of gear, pretty much confirming that they are not just degrading gear based on a system, but using a list to remakes your gear. Level 27 mithra ninja- Savage Gaiters are level 29 and gave no stats at all at level 27. Byakko's Haidate, Shura Haidate, Shura Togi, Kirin's Osode, Haubergeon +1, Ninja Hatsuburi +1, Voyager Sallet, Ninja Tekko +1, Ninja Kyahan, Fuma Sune-ate, Warwolf Belt, Bomb Core has no affect at all aside from def mods, no stats or attack that i could see- did not test enough to find out on accuracy, and verified that all bad status affects do indeed remain in play. Horomusha Kote came out like the Windurstian Tekko, Flame Ring came out the same as the Sardonyx Ring. One of the most surprising finds was my Sattva Ring came out giving me +1 vit/agi and +4 hp, of which i dont believe there is any lower level piece similar. All i can assume at this point is it is a list- perhaps gear type, leather, cloth, etc, being changed to a similar, but weaker, version of itself.. my ninja hatsuburi+1 i expected to come out as a Royal Footman's Bandana, due to similarity in stats, also expected Kirin's osode to come out as a Power Gi, due to eastern style and having strength, but again, no luck- so theres some arbitrary differences. --AsuranRtm 20:14, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :For what it's worth, they did say that certain slots will handle stats differently ("Certain statistics for specific equipment slots may be totally negated, regardless of level.") while "...defense values will be indirectly affected by the character's main job." I can't help but wonder just how you "indirectly" affect defense values via job. Either your job affects the defense, or it doesn't. Unfortunately, I'm a slow leveler and have no 30+ armor I can test on DRG and RDM in a Promivion to see what comes out, nor gil at the moment to spend on armor that I'd turn around and have to resell. And I don't have any friends around right now to use as level sync slaves, so I guess I can't do much testing on that matter right now. :I can confirm your findings with the RSE however. My Savage Gauntlets gave absolutely nothing but defense when I was level sync'd to 14-15. I'm seeing a lot of facts that seem to support the "downgraded across the board" view as well. Just as an example, it would make sense for relative ease to simply say "from level 20 to 30, all heavy armor in the body slot will be downgraded to X DEF, Y VIT, and all other stats will be dropped." From a programming point of view, that would be so much easier than having to build a scale for each individual piece. The results with my Trump Crown make me want to find someone level 10 and get them up to 11 while sync'd, though. That piece has always given stats depending on level, and to see it go from 10 to 14 just by leveling to 15 makes me wonder whether or not there's a bug to investigate. --Linoth 03:30, 11 September 2008 (UTC) I'm guessing there will be tweaking in this area to come, but as I reported further up the page, stats vary quite a bit depending on slot. I think most likely theory so far is AsuranRtm's. It seems it matches your gear to the closest possible match at that level. Although strange that my blu AF body gave defence only, I'm sure you can get STR at least at level 30. Sattva Ring is also a mystery, I guess it IS only 3 levels below it's cap where it will give you 2 VIT/AGI. --Blazza 03:49, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Using Magic Under Level Sync While leveling my RDM/BLU in Yuhtunga Jungle @ level 25 while the party was synced on me or above my level my blue magic spell sandspin hit from a range of 45-65 points of damage. After I leveled up to 26 and the level sync was placed on a party member still at 25 my blue magic spell sandspin hit consistently for 4 points of damage every time. Has anyone else experienced this massive decrease in magic attack. It doesn't seem very proportionate to me at all since I was still the same level only difference was I was under a level sync. :I helped out with the CoP Phomiuna Aqueducts mission the other day, all my spells seemed to do pretty normal damage for that level (although it's been a while), so I don't have an answer for you other than "that's a bit strange". Did the day perhaps change to windsday at the same time or something? That's a resist rate issue rather than a magic attack issue. You didn't decide to put on all your brand-new level 26 armour when the armour you were already wearing had better stats under level sync conditions? Just throwing possibilities out there. --Blazza 05:06, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Hidden Effects & Level Sync I was wondering if the Hidden Effects would be nerfed too (intact/dependent of equip/completely gone) : e.g. MACC+ with the elemental staves or kung fu shoes adding dmg to kicks etc. I apologize if it was asked already but I couldn't find anything on this already gigantic page here. --Risa 16:26, 17 September 2008 (UTC) If I remember reading correctly, hidden effects are supposed to be completely removed if you are under the "normal" level of the equipment. --Docstu 23:43, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I think it depends on the hidden effect. My Maneater seemed to give me a boost to Attack when equipped in my off-hand as BST/NIN.--Ctownwoody 16:06, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :Synced to different levels, high level armour has varying degrees of usefulness, I would have to agree with the look-up table theory. However some items seem to have their own rules. KO gives +1 to all stats at level 40, which I'm pretty sure is offered by no other item? Also, what I really wanted to note was the effect of weapons. Demon Slayer, Beast Slayer and Ifrit's Blade (I'll test hidden effects on Perdu Hanger when we do mammets) all keep their stats. The DEX/VIT/STR all remain entirely in tact at level 40, and Ifrit's Blade gives +5 attack (as opposed to +10) However the damage rating of all the swords on me at the time were identical (beast slayer, demon slayer, wightslayer, ifrit's blade), despite there being an obvious difference (between wightslayer and beast slayer especially, same level weapon, 1 DMG difference) in the base damage when uncapped. --Blazza 05:20, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::No idea about accuracy, but Perdu Hanger gave +4 attack over the other weapons mentioned (except ifrit's) in sacrarium. Could be the hidden attack, or it could be the latent base damage, either way, ONE of them is working. --Blazza 03:39, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Weapon Damage I thought this might be the place for this. Some testing was done by the Japanese magazine Conect!On. Here's the link to the article in JP Button.--Lionix 00:40, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Wyvern Link Just a minor thing, when saying that all pets other than wyverns will be dismissed, the link points to standard wyverns, rather than pet wyverns or dragoons' wyverns. --Psepha 06:57, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Adventuring Fellows :*You can't use either the Signal Pearl or Tactics Pearl and Level Sync together. Neither pearl will activate, if you're already in a Level Sync party. Your NPC Fellow will leave if your party activates Level Sync. "No Experience Points Gained" I was duoing with a BST while synced down to 28 tonight (she was the designee), and when her pet was at 10% and un-charmed, it aggroed us and we killed it. We then got the message that no experience points were gained because the designee was either unconscious or too far away from the battle. Obviously she was neither, which to me says the message activates when experience points are not gained for any reason, since de-charmed pets don't give experience points. Any thoughts, particularly on whether or not this is useful information, or just quasi-interesting trivia? LolCass 05:20, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Interesting info, not sure if we have any issues yet that this relates to, but it is interesting. - Hiachi 05:39, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Delevel while sync'd. BAD. I found out the hard way that level sync can go very very wrong. The level sync'd person happened to die just after leveling, and the level sync IMMEDIATELY dropped us down a level, removed all of our buffs, and dismissed pets. Redler 07:02, 4 December 2008 (UTC)